Uma Noite Única
by Tassy Riddle
Summary: Prólogo de PRAZER SEM LIMITES. Harry experimenta estar nos braços de alguém pela primeira vez! Vejam como a vida sexual do sexysimbol de Hogwarts teve inicio. Com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que seu "odiado" professor de poções! Slash. Lemon. Snape/Harry


**Nota: (1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Esta fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

**(2)** Contém **Slash** (relação Homem x Homem) e **Lemon** (sexo explícito entre as personagens), portanto se você não gosta ou se sente incomodado com isso, é simples: Não Leia.

**(3) **Entre: -...- diálogos.  
_Itálico - "..." – pensamentos.  
Itálico -...- (Flash Back)  
_**-x- **mudança de cena.

**Uma Noite Única**

Seu corpo liso e flexível deslizava por aquele chão desconhecido. Passava por barras de metal com facilidade esgueirando-se pelos corredores sombrios. A sua frente uma pessoa estava caída, imóvel, com o rosto pálido encarando-o. Harry estirou sua língua e sentiu o cheiro do homem ferido no ar. A vontade de mordê-lo era grande, mas se controlava.

Com dificuldade o homem se levantava e apontava a varinha em sua direção, não tinha escolha, precisava atacar. Então Harry avançou. Atacou uma, duas, três vezes... Sentindo como o sangue quente escorria de suas presas...

- Harry!... Harry!...

Abriu os olhos, atordoado.

- Harry!!

- O que...?

- Você está bem? – Rony o encarava com preocupação.

- Rony, seu pai! – respirava ofegante – Está ferido! Precisa de ajuda!

-x-

Um sonho...

Um sonho que acontecera de fato, mas graças a ele o senhor Weasley estava salvo. Então porque precisava aprender a bloquear esses sonhos? As palavras de Dumbledore ecoavam em sua mente como resposta:

– "_Parece que você possui uma ligação com Voldemort..._ – o encarava seriamente _-... se ele descobrir usará esse fato em proveito próprio e não podemos permitir que isso aconteça"._

E era por esse motivo que estava, às onze horas da noite, parado na porta do escritório pessoal do professor Snape.

- Por que ele?... – murmura para si. Estava claro que aquele homem o odiava, porque não podia ser o próprio Dumbledore a ensiná-lo essa tal de "Oclumência"? Por que justamente aquele homem que fazia questão de complicar sua, já tão "simples", vida?

- Vai ficar parado aí a noite toda, Potter? – aquela voz fria e levemente cínica o tira de seus devaneios.

- Desculpe, senhor – se apressa em segui-lo até o interior da sala. Um lugar no mínimo estranho... Com formato circular, prateleiras e mais prateleiras nas paredes, onde vidros com ingredientes que ele jamais imaginou existir estavam guardados. No centro se encontrava a mesa que o adulto deveria usar para escrever, pois continha uma grande quantidade de pergaminhos e tinteiros. E a frente da mesa estava uma espécie de cadeira acolchoada que provavelmente seria para Harry sentar. Mas achando melhor não arriscar o adolescente mantinha-se em pé, em frente ao professor.

- Está esperando o que, Potter? – o encara profundamente – LEGILIMENS!

Aconteceu tudo tão de repente que ele não teve tempo sequer para pensar num contra ataque. Em fração de segundos as lembranças de sua vida passavam diante de seus olhos...

- O que... é... isso? – perguntá-se fracamente, atordoado.

Tão rápido quanto acontecera o feitiço é desfeito.

- Isso... – Snape começa com a voz fria de sempre -...É o acesso que Voldemort, se quiser, poderá ter.

Ao ver o semblante ainda atordoado de Harry, o adulto solta um suspiro resignado e continua:

- Você está aqui para aprender Oclumência, ou seja, fechar sua mente. Então quando eu pronunciar o feitiço que disse a pouco você tentará me impedir de ler seus pensamentos. Entendeu, ou quer que eu desenhe Potter? – pergunta com burla.

- Entendi – murmura entre os dentes – "_Como ele pode ser tão irritante!"_

-x-

Aquele ano realmente não estava sendo fácil para "o-menino-que-sobreviveu". Acontecia tudo ao mesmo tempo... Todas as coisas ruins ao mesmo tempo! Para começar ao chegar na escola a maioria dos alunos achavam que ele era um mentiroso e mesmo com Cedric confirmando, não acreditavam que os dois estiveram no cemitério com o Lord das Trevas no ano anterior. Mas isso estava longe de ser a única coisa. Uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes Ocultas ingressava em Hogwarts a mando do Ministério. E a mulher era uma verdadeira bruxa! No sentido "muggle" da palavra.

Agora já no meio do ano Harry, por um lado se sentia um pouco melhor. Afinal com a Armada de Dumbledore via que muitas pessoas acreditavam e confiavam nele a ponto de querê-lo como professor. Mas por outro lado às coisas não podiam ficar piores. Aulas particulares com Snape eram tudo que o Gryffindor, ao contrário do que Dumbledore achava, não precisava!

E era nisso que Harry estava pensando enquanto, sentado com seus amigos na biblioteca, fingia estudar.

_(Flash Back)_

_- Como você é inútil Potter! Não tem controle nem sob a própria mente!_

_- Para o senhor é fácil dizer! Sou eu que estou levando o feitiço... – diz com raiva, respirando ofegante com as mãos apoiadas no chão._

_- Não me responda, sou seu professor! – o encarava friamente – devo lembrá-lo que é você, Potter, que possui uma ligação com Voldemort e não eu._

_- Mas eu estou tentando!... – encara aqueles profundos olhos negros – "Profundos? Desde quando os olhos de Snape são profundos?... Credo! Não passam de pedras frias e sem vida!"_

_- Tentando? Há! Então você realmente não passa de um Gryffindor inútil! – aponta novamente a varinha para ele. _

_- Sinto muito informá-lo professor, mas eu SOU um Gryffindor! E com muito orgulho! – se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade, devido ao cansaço, mas sem deixar de encará-lo com desafio. _

_- Hum! Arrogante bem como o seu pai... – diz entre os dentes, com evidente desgosto. _

_E antes que pudesse replicar, Harry já se sentia atingido pelo feitiço e as imagens começavam a brotar em sua mente..._

_Parado em frente ao "Espelho de Ojesed" no primeiro ano, vendo a figura de seus pais com ele._

_- Que cena mais terna... – uma voz comenta com sarcasmo._

_O que? O que Snape fazia ali?_

_- É pessoal! – grita com fúria, conseguindo expulsá-lo daquela lembrança. Mas longe de tirá-lo de sua mente, apenas mandava-o para outra._

_E as imagens de alguns meses atrás voltavam à sua mente. Estava com Sirius na casa deste. Felizes, comemoravam que em alguns dias Harry faria 15 anos. O primeiro aniversário que passaria com o padrinho. _

_- Hum! Black continua tão infantil... Não sei quem tem a idade mental menor você, ou ele... – novamente aquela odiosa voz do seu professor de Poções._

_- Se não gosta do que vê, por que insiste nisso! – aperta sua própria varinha com força, conseguindo bloquear mais essa lembrança._

_- Acredite, não faço porque quero. _

_Outra lembrança... A casa dos Dursley... Estava no jardim dos seus tios, tinha apenas oito anos e parecia uma criança triste escondendo-se de algo, encolhido atrás do tronco de uma árvore..._

_Mas antes que Snape pudesse ver de que aquela criança morena vestida com trapos, com brilhantes olhos verdes e uma cicatriz na testa se escondia, uma força descomunal o expulsava daquele lugar... O expulsava da mente de Harry. _

_E agora o professor de poções via-se novamente em seu escritório, à frente de um Harry Potter ofegante que o encarava profundamente, com aqueles belos olhos verdes..._

_- "Belos? São os olhos de Potter! Não tem nada de belo!" – mas antes que pudesse continuar de repreendendo mentalmente o menino já se levantava e aproximava-se da porta com a intenção de sair._

_- Aonde pensa que vai, Potter? Agora que conseguimos, milagrosamente, um avanço._

_- Já chega por hoje... – diz em voz baixa, sem encará-lo. Parecia deprimido._

_- Sou eu que dou as ordens aqui, Potter! Não venha querer..._

_- Por favor – é interrompido por aquele pedido que, por mais que não pudesse admitir, transmitia pena. _

_- Hum! É mesmo um inútil! Suma daqui! – diz com aparente indiferença. Voltando à sua mesa. _

_E sem dizer mais nada Harry sai da sala, deixando um intrigado e preocupado professor de poções para trás._

_- "O que foi aquilo?... – encarava a porta fixamente – Harry..." _

_(Fim do Flash Back)_

- Harry?

- Harry?... Tem alguém ai? – Rony sacudia o ombro do amigo que parecia em transe.

- O que...? – o moreno sussurra levemente, ainda com os pensamentos distantes.

- Você está bem? – Hermione o encarava, preocupada. Assim como Rony que continuava balançando levemente seu ombro.

- Hum?... Ah, sim! Claro. – sorri voltando ao "normal".

- Tem certeza? – os dois perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

- Tenho sim – diz despreocupado, fechando o livro que estava há meia hora, aberto na mesma página – é que vocês sabem... A Umbridge me dando detenções, aulas particulares com o Snape... Tudo isso me deixa um pouco sobrecarregado – suspira.

- Calma Harry, tenha calma – Hermione tentava reconfortá-lo – logo, logo esse ano passa. Se concentre nos estudos...

- Hermione seus conselhos são tão... A sua cara! – Rony suspira falsamente, arrancando algumas risadas do amigo.

- Obrigado, vou tentar não pensar nisso – sorri para os dois – já está na hora do jantar?

- Oh céus! É mesmo!

- Calma mione, a janta não vai fugir não. Ainda tem cinco minutos...

- Você sabe que eu odeio me atrasar, Rony! Vamos logo! – fecha todos os livros, apressando-se em puxar os dois dali.

-x-

Em menos de cinco minutos o trio já estava sentado na mesa Gryffindor e conversavam animadamente com Neville e os gêmeos Weasley, ou melhor, Rony e Hermione conversavam. Harry estava em silêncio, apenas concordando com a cabeça enquanto fingia escutar, pois suas atenções estavam centradas em um certo professor de poções que "conversava" em monossílabos com uma alegre professora Sprout.

- _"Sobre o que será que eles estão falando?"_ – perguntá-se com curiosidade, analisando "inconscientemente" seu professor.

Snape estava usando sua habitual túnica negra e seu cabelo, aparentemente escorrido devido aos gases das poções, cobria uma certa parte do rosto dando um característico ar de mistério. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção de Harry eram os profundos olhos negros que o encaravam fixamente, como se pudessem ler seus pensamentos...

- _"Espera!"_ – desvia o olhar rapidamente – _"ele estava me encarando?... Oh céus, ele viu que eu estava olhando!"_ – suas bochechas coram – _"Hey! Mas por que eu estou me preocupando com isso? E... por que estou corando! Droga! Aquele é só o seboso do Snape!"_

Ao ver o aluno desviar e olhar e suas bochechas corarem logo em seguida, o professor quase se engasga com o suco.

- _"O que?... O que deu no Potter!"_ – abria os olhos de par em par. Harry teria corado por sua causa? – _"Não, não! Isso é impossível... Estou ficando louco" – _volta à atenção para o seu prato_ – "Mas... Por que ele corou?"_ – olha novamente para o Gryffindor que continuava com a cabeça levemente abaixada, prestando atenção no próprio prato – _"Hum... Ficou tão terno com as bochechas vermelhas..."_

_- "SEVERUS SNAPE!"_ – sua consciência chama-o "calidamente" – _"Você está louco? Aquele é POTTER!! Filho de James POTTER, afilhado de Sirius Black!... Não é terno, nem doce, nem possuiu lindos olhos verdes e um corpo que você gostaria de tocar!! Aquele é o arrogante, presunçoso e insuportável Harry James Potter! Filho e afilhado daquelas insuportáveis pessoas que fizeram sua vida na escola a mais miserável!"_

A alguns metros dali a consciência de Harry dizia mais o menos a mesma coisa. Ao contrário, é claro.

- _"Aquele é Severus Snape! O professor de poções mais odioso que já existiu! Que faz questão de tornar sua vida ainda mais impossível" _– apertava o garfo com força – _"Essas reações do seu corpo só estão acontecendo por que você é um adolescente hormonal que nunca saiu com ninguém! Só isso!"_

Ignorando o fato de sua consciência ser um pouco cruel às vezes, Harry tenta se convencer que era verdade. Aqueles intensos olhos negros de Snape só estavam mexendo com ele por que não passava de um adolescente hormonal e necessitado. MUITO necessitado! Afinal para estar pensando em Snape... Se bem que ao seu modo o professor era bem sexy... Misterioso...

_- "HARRY!!" _

- "T_a bom, ta bom... Oh céus! O que está acontecendo?" _– suspira – "_São essas malditas aulas de Oclumência!"_

- Harry... Você está ouvindo?

- Ãhn?

- Nossa! Como você está desligado hoje, Harry!

- Calma Mione... – Rony tentava defender o moreno – Ele tem Oclumência mais tarde. Coitado, não deve ser nem um pouco fácil ter aulas particulares com o Snape.

- A aula é hoje? – pergunta atordoado.

- É – Rony o encarava – o papel com o dia e o horário estava na sua mesa de cabeceira, você não viu?

- Devo ter esquecido... – murmura desanimado.

-x-

Lá estavam os dois frente a frente. Negro contra verde. Ônix contra esmeraldas. Harry Potter e Severus Snape se encaravam fixamente sem dizer qualquer palavra. O ar do escritório pessoal do professor de poções poderia ser cortado com uma tesoura de tão denso que estava.

Harry já tinha entrado há alguns minutos e mantinha-se na mesma posição, apenas encarando o professor sem dizer nada. Aparentemente travando uma luta interna.

Mas aquela situação infantil já estava cansando o mais velho.

- Posso estar enganado... – começa suavemente. Coisa que faz Harry estremecer sem querer -...Mas você não veio aqui para ficar apreciando minha imagem, não é Potter?

Aquele característico tom cínico faz Harry "acordar".

- Não senhor, eu...

- Ótimo! – o interrompe – Então porque não me poupa de sua eloqüência e vamos direto ao assunto? LEGILIMENS!

Novamente aquela sensação de ter alguém em sua mente.

Novamente aquela sensação que o deixava tão exposto e desamparado. Ter alguém com acesso total a sua mente... Alguém vendo todas aquelas imagens pessoais. Imagens que não paravam de surgir.

_Estava no cemitério, a sua frente Voldemort apontava a varinha com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Ao seu lado Cedric mostrava-se preocupado._

_- Como deve ser fácil para Voldemort ter acesso a você... Hum! É tão fraco..._

_- Snape! – murmura com ódio, concentrando-se em expulsá-lo dali._

_Outra cena... Agora estava em frente ao professor Quirrell, no primeiro ano, e este perguntava sobre a pedra filosofal._

_- Potter, já estou ficando entediado... – comenta com burla._

_- Então dê o fora da minha mente, oras!_

_- Sinto informar-lhe, mas estamos aqui para que você aprenda a me expulsar – diz com indiferença – é claro que pelo visto é muito fraco para isso._

_- Ora seu!... – murmura com fúria, concentrando toda sua magia em tirá-lo dali._

_Mas o que consegue é mandá-lo para outra cena... Agora estavam no antigo colégio de Harry. O colégio muggle que estudou até entrar em Hogwarts. O menino de olhos verdes com mais, ou menos dez anos corria tão rápido quanto suas pequenas pernas permitiam. Fugia de algo... Algo que Snape não estava conseguindo ver..._

- FORA! FORA DA MINHA MENTE! – Harry gritava. Empunhando a varinha com força. Toda sua aura rodeava o escritório, formando uma densa bruma branca. Mas a maior parte estava em volta do Gryffindor.

Aquela imagem faz o coração do frio professor de poções acelerar. O adolescente ofegante, com os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca, estava envolto pela aura branca. Parecia a exata imagem de um anjo.

- Potter... – murmura.

- Por favor, já chega... – cai de joelhos, exausto.

Snape estava atordoado. Por que Potter conseguia expulsá-lo quando as lembranças eram sobre a vida que levava com os muggles?... O que tinha de errado com o Gryffindor?

- Você está bem? – pergunta friamente, afinal por mais preocupado que estivesse não podia dar o braço a torcer. Vendo que Harry o encarava surpreso, por aquela pequena e fria mostra de preocupação, se apressa em completar... – Quer que eu mande buscar sua mamadeira? Porque parece que o bebezinho Potter quer fazer um "recreio".

Harry suspira, sem forças até para discutir.

- Podemos continuar outro dia, senhor? – pergunta com um misto de cansaço e decepção.

Vendo aqueles lindos olhos verdes o encarar com tanta tristeza, Snape sente um frio percorrer seu estômago.

Por que aquela vontade de abraçá-lo?

Por que essa necessidade de reconfortá-lo?

Por que a vontade de tomar aqueles lábios rosados e dizer que seja lá qual for o motivo de tamanha tristeza, ia passar... Estaria com ele...

_- Oh Merlin! Que loucura é essa! _– balança a cabeça ligeiramente – Suma da minha frente Potter!

- Quando será?...

- SUMA!!

Aquele grito cheio de fúria faz Harry não pensar duas vezes e sair dali. Enquanto um confuso Severus Snape sentava-se em sua mesa, deixando um suspiro resignado sair de seus lábios.

-x-

Alguns dias já tinham passado desde aquela conturbada aula de Oclumência. E naquela manhã Harry estava em seu quarto na Torre Gryffindor, pensando na estranha atitude do professor de poções.

Depois da noite que tiveram a aula, Snape não se dirigiu mais a ele. Nem para implicar nas aulas de poções, nem parar tirar pontos de Gryffindor por sua causa, nem para dar detenções infundadas, ou marcar outra aula de Oclumência. Nada... Até os colegas estavam estranhando o fato do professor fingir que Harry não existia. "O-menino-que-sobreviveu" mostrava-se contente com a idéia por fora, mas dentro não podia negar que estava preocupado.

_- "O que será que eu fiz?..." _– suspira. - _Harry!_ – novamente sua consciência o repreendia – _você tem que estar feliz! O estúpido seboso finalmente largou do seu pé!_

Mas a verdade era que não estava.

Não sabia por que, mas não estava...

De repente pequenas batidas na janela o tiram de seus devaneios.

- O que?... – murmura, levantando-se para abrir a janela. E qual é sua surpresa ao ver uma bela coruja negra entrar no quarto trazendo um bilhete para ele. Aquela conhecida coruja trazia um recado do professor de poções.

Seu coração acelera e rapidamente ele pega o bilhete.

_- "Droga! Acalme-se é só um recado do seboso! Provavelmente uma nova detenção, ou o horário de uma nova aula de Oclumência"._

E não estava enganado. A bela caligrafia dizia:

"O professor Dumbledore manda-me  
continuar com as aulas de Oclumência.  
Infelizmente ele acredita, ao contrário de mim,  
que você tenha capacidade para tal.  
Mesmo eu deixando claro que não.  
Encontre-me às onze horas para a aula".

- Hum! Insuportável! – suspira, jogando o bilhete de qualquer jeito na cama e fechando a janela pela qual a coruja acabara de sair.

- Nova aula?... – Rony entrava no quarto no momento em que ele amassava o papel.

- É.

- E agente achando que você teria paz, né? – dá um tapinha reconfortante no ombro do amigo.

- Pois é... – murmura contrariado.

-x-

23:00 horas em ponto.

23:01

23:02

.

.

.  
.

23:10

Harry estava parado em frente à porta do escritório de Snape há dez minutos e este não abria.

- Estranho... – murmura consigo – ele é sempre tão pontual.

Já tinha batido mais de três vezes e nada.

- Será?... – sem conseguir conter seus impulsos Gryffindors ele empurra a porta levemente e para sua surpresa esta se abre – Professor Snape?... – chama. Sem obter resposta.

- Professor Snape?... – vai entrando na sala devagar, com passos cuidadosos. Olhando em volta para ver se achava o professor.

Mas estava vazia.

Nem uma viva alma, fora ele mesmo, estava presente na sala.

- Professor, o senhor...? – se cala de repente ao ver um inusitado objeto em cima da mesa – "_Estranho, isto não estava aqui antes..."_

Aproxima-se com cuidado, analisando aquele curioso objeto. Era uma espécie de recipiente que parecia com as "fruteiras" muggles. Mas algo que lembrava vapor branco, um tipo de névoa, se movimentava estranhamente dentro "daquilo".

- O que será isso?... - murmura. Sentindo sua curiosidade Gryffindor falar mais alto que a sensatez Harry se apóia na mesa e se aproxima ainda mais, ficando a menos de um palmo da névoa -...que estranho... – antes que pudesse completar o raciocínio, escorrega, e seu rosto vai direto para o vapor branco.

Em menos de um segundo Harry via-se puxado para dentro do recipiente e caia num gramado fofo. Parecia o gramado de Hogwarts... Aquilo... Aqueles estudantes conversando alegremente... Estava em Hogwarts!

Já tivera aquela sensação uma outra vez quando entrou na Penseira de Dumbledore e se viu puxado para o julgamento de Igor Karkaroff. Então significava que estava na penseira de Snape!

De repente um adolescente da sua idade, com uma expressão carrancuda e cabelos escorridos no rosto, vinha andando em sua direção. Mas antes que Harry pudesse falar alguma coisa o jovem Snape olha para trás e solta um suspiro cansado. Apressando o passo, parece fugir de algo.

- Hey seboso! – aquela voz era conhecida, só que mais jovem... Sirius!

Seu pardinho vinha andando na direção de Snape junto com um garoto igual a Harry, só que sem os olhos verdes e a famosa cicatriz... Aquele... Aquele era seu pai! James Potter!

- Com pressa para brincar com seu "Quit de Química" Sevenillus? – o pai de Harry sorria com burla, apontando a varinha para o futuro professor.

- Por que vocês "corajosos" – diz com ironia – Gryffindors não vão aborrecer outro?

- O que uma serpente nojenta como você sabe sobre coragem? – pergunta Sirius.

- Se não sabe nem lavar os cabelos... – acrescenta James, arrancando risadas do animago.

Harry acompanhava a cena, boquiaberto. Seu pai e seu padrinho estavam provocando Snape, sendo que este nem tinha feito nada.

- Ora seu!...

Vendo que Snape levantava a varinha também, Sirius é mais rápido:

- EXPELLIARMUS! – em segundos a varinha voava da mão do Slytherin.

- Levicorpus! – agora era James que lançava o feitiço e para terror de Harry, o jovem Snape começava a flutuar de cabeça para baixo, como se estivesse preso no ar pelo tornozelo.

- ME SOLTEM! – Snape gritava em meio às risadas dos dois e de vários outros estudantes que se aglomeravam em volta da cena.

- O que você acha Almofadinhas, devo deixá-lo um pouco tonto? – dá um sorrisinho de lado, fazendo movimentos circulares com a varinha. O que levava o Snape no ar a fazer os mesmos movimentos.

- Hahahaha... Muito bom, Pontas! – Sirius quase não se agüentava de tanto rir. Vendo o Slytherin ficar vermelho devido ao sangue que ia para a cabeça.

Invisível para os outros, mas testemunha daquela atrocidade Harry sentia seus olhos ficarem marejados... Era como se estivesse revivendo algumas cenas, só que desta vez com magia.

Como seu próprio pai e seu adorado padrinho podiam fazer aquilo?

Aquela covardia! Dois contra um!

Antes de sentir as lágrimas escorrerem, um forte puxão em seu ombro o tira daquela realidade...

Em poucos segundos Harry via-se jogado no chão do escritório pessoal do professor de Poções e este estava com um semblante colérico, parado à sua frente.

Os olhos de Snape o encaravam com fúria, a face estava vermelha de raiva e os lábios levemente contraídos, como se tentasse se controlar.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, POTTER?

- Senhor, eu... – as lágrimas caiam inconscientemente de seus olhos, sem conseguir apagar da memória a cena que acabara de viver.

Snape estranha àquelas lágrimas. Porque o pequeno Gryffindor estaria chorando? Seria... Pena dele, por ver a crueldade com que era tratado?

_- "Impossível! Na certa está emocionado por finalmente ver seu odioso pai!" – _aquela conclusão o enfurece ainda mais.

- Sinto muito... – Harry murmura.

- Sente? – pergunta friamente – Isso não adianta, Potter! Você acha que pode invadir a sala dos outros e mexer no que não lhe diz respeito e depois é só pedir desculpas?

- Não... Eu... A porta estava aberta, eu não sabia... – apertava as vestes com nervosismo. Tentando conter as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

- NÃO IMPORTA! – bate a mão na mesa com raiva, fazendo alguns papéis voarem – Não posso nem resolver um problema de ultima hora em minha Sala Comunal sem que você apronte uma das suas!

Harry que até agora estava caído no chão se levantava com dificuldade, devido à conturbação.

- Não era minha intenção...

- Há! Claro! Não era sua intenção mergulhar sua estúpida cabeça na minha Penseira? – aproximá-se perigosamente do Gryffindor.

- EU NÃO SABIA! – grita com raiva e perturbação.

- Você não tem nenhum direito de gritar aqui, Potter! – diz mortalmente – Foi a MINHA privacidade a invadida!

- Desculpe...

- Mas espero que tenha servido de lição para você ver o quão insuportáveis e miseráveis eram seu pai e padrinho! – dá um sorriso de lado, usando aquelas palavras para machucar o Gryffindor.

O que funciona, pois este abaixa o olhar. Sentindo as lágrimas querendo voltar a sair.

- Eles... Não sabiam o que estavam fazendo... – murmura mais para si mesmo que para o adulto.

- Háhá! Essa é boa! Pobres e inocentes Potter e Black... – ri com sarcasmo – Eles não passavam de covardes, isso sim!

- Eu... Eu sinto muito... – sussurra com a voz quebrada.

- Sente? Oh, claro! Aposto que você se divertiu com o tratamento que seu pai e seu padrinho dispunham para mim! – o encarava com ainda mais raiva.

- NÃO! É claro que não!

- É o que vamos ver! – diz com ódio, apontando a varinha para Harry e antes que este pudesse se defender o feitiço já o atingia - LEGILIMENS!

_- "Vamos ver qual foram seus pensamentos ao ver aquela cena, Potter! Aposto que se divertiu!" _

_Lá estava o Gryffindor observando com lágrimas nos olhos a ação de seu pai e de seu padrinho._

_Em seguida uma conhecida cena aparece para Snape._

_Um Harry de dez anos corria pelos corredores da escola muggle. Fugia de alguém..._

_E dessa vez Snape podia ver. Harry fugia de um garoto gordo que parecia o líder. Este perseguia o menor com mais cinco outros garotos, todos maiores que o Gryffindor._

_- Volte aqui Potter! Você não nos pagou o dinheiro do lanche!_

_- Você sabe que eu não tenho Duda! Seus pais não me dão nada! – grita para o outro, sem deixar de correr. _

_- Então vamos nos divertir de outro jeito... – diz um outro garoto. Ao tempo em que três encurralavam Harry e o jogavam no chão._

_- Não, por favor..._

_- Pare de choramingar Potter! – diz Duda – ninguém gosta de um saco de pancadas que chora._

_Ao som das risadas dos garotos e dos prantos de Harry, Snape via como o Gryffindor levava chutes e socos por toda parte do corpo._

_- "Isso é impossível..." – encarava a cena, pasmo. Aquilo era igual, não! Era muito pior do que o que ele próprio vivera._

_Um pequeno Harry era massacrado por golpes de seu próprio primo e dos amigos deste. E pelo jeito aquilo era rotina na vida do pobre garoto._

_Já tendo visto de mais Snape encerra o feitiço. Pelo jeito Harry estava muito abalado para alguma reação. _

Encolhido no chão, o pequeno Gryffindor murmurava entre lágrimas:

- Sinto muito... Sinto muito, por favor...

O professor de poções fica sem fala ao ver Harry naquele estado.

Tão frágil...

Tão necessitado de proteção...

Tão... Diferente de seu pai.

O menino não era um arrogante e presunçoso. Era só um menino. Mais parecido com ele mesmo do que com seu pai: James Potter.

- _"Harry..."_ – o encarava com o coração apertado. Parecia tão facilmente quebrável que a necessidade de protegê-lo era imensa.

Aquela frágil figura não era a que ele formulara. Colocara aquela falsa imagem em Harry justamente para não acontecer o que estava acontecendo... Para não se encantar com o filho e afilhado daqueles que o atormentaram durante tanto tempo.

Mas Harry era diferente...

- Por favor, professor Snape... – soluçava – Meu pai... Sirius... Eu sinto muito, foi errado...

Aquilo era de mais para ele. Ver Harry pedindo desculpas pelo pai e pelo padrinho sendo que sofrera coisas muitos piores... Snape não pôde se conter.

Pegando-o totalmente de surpresa, Snape abraça o pequeno corpo com cuidado.

- Shiii... Está tudo bem... – diz suavemente, acariciando os cabelos revoltos do Gryffindor.

Qualquer um que presenciasse aquela cena se internaria no dia seguinte na ala de casos irrecuperáveis do Hospital St. Mungus. O mais frio, insensível, detestável e fechado professor de poções que Hogwarts já teve estava abraçando e confortando seu mais odiado aluno.

Severus Snape estava acariciando os cabelos de Harry Potter? Salvem-se quem puder! O mundo vai acabar com certeza!

Mas Harry estava tão mergulhado nos próprios prantos que nem percebeu que os fortes braços em volta de si pertenciam a Snape. A única coisa que o adolescente queria era que aquele toque cálido e reconfortante não desaparecesse jamais. E inconscientemente Harry se encolhia naqueles braços sentindo a proteção que emanavam.

Os lábios do Gryffindor estavam ligeiramente entre abertos deixando escapar pequenos soluços...

- "Parece uma doce criança..." – Snape pensa. Olhando fixamente para aqueles convidativos lábios.

Uma atração mais forte do que ele podia suportar puxava-o de encontro àquela pequena boca que parecia clamar pela invasão.

E com um pouco de receio e imenso cuidado Snape se aproxima. Pousando sua própria boca na do menino. Beijando-o calmamente.

_- "O que?..." – _Harry parece despertar de um transe e abre os olhos de par em par, sentindo os cálidos lábios do seu professor de poções sob os seus.

O QUE??... Os lábios de Snape? Impossível! Snape estava beijando-o! E era uma sensação tão boa e reconfortante...

Ao ver que Harry estava estático em seus braços, Snape se arrepende mortalmente de sua estúpida atitude impulsiva.

_- "É óbvio que está horrorizado, com nojo..." – _sente um estranho aperto no peito e se separa de Harry.

Mas ao sentir que o sabor cálido do professor abandonava seus lábios Harry passa os braços em volta do pescoço do adulto e inicia, ele mesmo, um novo beijo. Com total inexperiência, mas cheio de carinho.

Aquilo pega o professor de poções totalmente de surpresa. Harry estava correspondendo a ele! O próprio Harry pedia por mais!

Encarando aqueles profundos e brilhantes olhos verdes, Snape acaricia a bochecha de Harry e segurando delicadamente sua nuca, aprofunda o beijo. Um beijo que era correspondido com uma entrega total do Gryffindor. Harry desfrutava de seu primeiro beijo com Snape e não podia se sentir mais feliz com aquilo.

Aquele pequeno corpo tremia de excitação em seus braços, era tão irresistível... Snape não conseguia se conter. Estivera por muito tempo desejando aquilo, mas tentava se enganar.

E agora com Harry entregando-se tão deliberadamente a ele. Desfrutando tanto de suas pequenas carícias e de seus beijos... Parecia impossível conter seus impulsos.

Sem deixar de beijá-lo, Snape pega o Gryffindor no colo.

- "É tão leve..." – pensa consigo. Os maus tratos dos tios deixaram Harry com o corpo de um menino de onze anos mesmo aos quinze. Mas de qualquer forma o delicado corpo era irresistível. E estava ali, para ele...

Com cuidado o professor de poções cruzava seu próprio escritório indo à uma pequena porta nos fundos. Após separar-se de Harry alguns segundo, para murmurar a senha, a porta se abre revelando as habitações privadas do Professor Snape.

Harry olhava em volta abismado. Era enorme e simplesmente incrível. Ao centro estava uma cama para três, ou mais pessoas, com lençóis que pareciam seda, negros. Duas poltronas estavam situadas, uma em cada lado, de uma bela mesa redonda de cristal. Um grande armário embutido de madeira antiga ocupava metade da parede da habitação. A outra metade continha belos quadros muggles, pois não se moviam e uma grande estante de madeira antiga, com diversos livros. E mais para o fundo tinha uma outra porta que deveria ser o banheiro.

- Uau... – consegue pronunciar.

- Fecha a boca, pequeno – Snape sorri, mas dessa vez não era seu característico sorriso cínico e sim, um sorriso cálido e divertido.

Harry corresponde ao sorriso, abraçando-o com mais força. Snape leva o pequeno corpo até a cama e o deposita nela com cuidado. Continuando a beijá-lo e acariciá-lo com esmero e dedicação. Percorrendo a pele alva com caricias que pareciam enlouquecer o menino.

Aquilo era totalmente novo para Harry. Nunca sentira essa espécie de carinho antes. Nunca conhecera toques tão intensos. Nunca se sentira desejado... E até amado... daquele jeito.

- Ahh... – um pequeno gemido escapa dos lábios de Harry e ao mesmo tempo em que excita o professor, também o trás de volta à realidade.

Era só um menino de quinze anos. Um menino doce e inocente que provavelmente nunca estivera com ninguém antes. Snape não queria forçá-lo a nada, se Harry quisesse se entregar a ele... – um calor de excitação percorre seu corpo, só de pensar -...Seria consciente e por vontade própria.

Encarando-o seriamente, Snape interrompe as caricias e pergunta:

- Harry...

- _"Está usando meu nome! Pela primeira vez!"_ – pensa emocionado.

-...Você tem certeza que quer continuar? Podemos parar por aqui – diz calidamente.

Harry, por sua vez, apenas sorri. Encarando-o profundamente. Seu corpo tremia de excitação e por um lado sentia medo, mas por outro... Queria tanto se sentir protegido. Sentir-se amado. Envolto naqueles fortes e protetores braços.

- Continua... – murmura timidamente. Seus olhos verdes transmitiam tanta inocência que aquele ato parecia até um pecado – Eu nunca... Eu... – suas bochechas coram lindamente -...Mas por favor, continue.

O coração de Snape acelera, seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa, mas precisava confirmar:

- Harry, você tem certeza que quer que eu seja o... Primeiro? – acaricia as bochechas rosadas levemente, encarando o Gryffindor com carinho e sim, apreensão.

Harry não precisava pensar. Sentia que se não fosse Severus nenhum outro seria o mais indicado, seria merecedor daquilo.

Ele e o professor de poções tinham sua própria história juntos. Se pareciam em muitos aspectos e divergiam em outros milhares. Durante cinco anos Snape fizera de sua vida um inferno e em menos de uma hora o tornara a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, dando carinho e proteção daquela forma que tinha certeza que nenhum outro poderia oferecer.

Não existia mais ninguém...

Encara os profundos olhos negros e sorri. Não um sorriso feliz, ou terno como os outros, mas um sorriso decidido que continha toda sua certeza e confiança.

- Nunca me senti assim antes – acaricia os cabelos que para sua surpresa não eram sebosos, mas cheirosos e bem tratados - Quero que seja você, Severus, por favor...

Ouvir seu nome pronunciado com tanta segurança e carinho faz o professor de poções estremecer e todas suas duvidas morrem, engolidas por um desejo que não podia mais ser contido. Não com aquele pequeno e esbelto corpo entregue a ele.

Com sumo cuidado Snape começa a desabotoar lentamente a camisa do uniforme que Harry usava. A cada botão sua expectativa aumenta... E em poucos segundos o tórax esbelto e levemente marcado pelo Quadribol ficava a sua disposição.

Harry era pequeno e delicado, seu corpo não tinha se desenvolvido como os dos colegas graças aos maus tratos que fora exposto quando criança, mas longe do que o Gryffindor achava aquilo o tornava ainda mais belo.

- Você é perfeito sabia?

As bochechas de Harry coram ainda mais e este desvia o olhar.

- Não diga bobagens...

- Mas é verdade – sorri sinceramente, jogando a camisa do adolescente para o outro lado da cama e se concentrando agora em desabotoar a calça.

Depois de poucos segundos Harry já se via livre das calças e dos sapatos com as meias, tendo seu belo corpo coberto apenas pela roupa íntima. Um justo short creme.

Aquela visão faz Snape parar de respirar por alguns instantes.

_- "Como pode ser tão belo?"_ – pensa. Percorrendo o olhar por aquele corpo esguio e tentador.

Harry fica um pouco incomodado com o olhar do professor, mas não diz nada. E ao ver que o mais velho levantava-se e parava ao lado da cama, o encara com curiosidade.

Sem desviar o olhar do Gryffindor, Snape começa a despir as próprias roupas. Tirando primeiro a túnica negra pela cabeça e em seguida passando a desabotoar os botões da camisa de seda, também negra, que usava por baixo.

Harry fica sem fala.

Seu professor de poções jogava a camisa no chão, expondo aquele belo tórax com músculos firmes e bem marcados. Algo que o Gryffindor nunca pensou que existisse. Mas estava ali, na sua frente! E agora desabotoava a calça negra, puxando-a para baixo.

- "_Uau..." _– é a única palavra que se forma em sua mente ao contemplar o belo corpo de Snape tendo sua intimidade escondida apenas por uma ajustada cueca negra.

Ao ver o olhar vidrado de Harry o ego de Snape enaltece.

- Surpreso? – pergunta suavemente, ajoelhando-se na cama e trazendo o Gryffindor de volta para os seus braços. Desta vez, sentando-o em seu colo.

- Uhum... – Harry murmura, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do adulto, que inicia um profundo beijo.

Após alguns minutos ambos se encaravam fixamente.

- É só o começo... – diz Snape, deitando Harry novamente na cama. Posicionando-se em cima dele, com uma perna em cada lado do esguio quadril.

As habilidosas mãos do professor deslizavam pelo pequeno corpo tocando em pontos precisos. Hora estimulando sua intimidade por cima da roupa, hora tocando os pequenos botões rosados que endureciam entre os cálidos dedos, ou arranhando levemente suas coxas...

Cada pequeno toque parecia levá-lo ao paraíso. Mas precisava de mais, precisava sentir-se completo.

- Severus... – murmura. Arqueando levemente o corpo ao sentir os lábios do professor abandonarem seu pescoço e descerem pelo seu tórax.

Antes que pudesse articular qualquer outra palavra Harry já sentia sua ultima peça de roupa deslizar para longe de seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que o adulto tomava sua intimidade com os lábios vorazes.

- Ahhhhh! – sem conseguir se conter um grito escapa dos lábios de Harry. Sentindo como aquela deliciosa boca trabalhava com maestria em seu baixo ventre.

Snape mantinha os olhos fixos nas reações do Gryffindor, excitando-se com cada pequena mostra de prazer enquanto saboreava aquela deliciosa parte da anatomia de seu aluno.

Os gemidos de Harry eram tão intensos, tão envolventes, que pareciam penetrar em sua mente. Fazendo seu desejo crescer tanto que começava a doer. Precisava possuir aquele corpo. Precisava fazê-lo seu. Queria tê-lo para si!

Antes que Harry chegasse ao clímax, o adulto abandona seu membro e volta a se posicionar em cima dele observando aquela imagem digna de um anjo. Harry estava com os olhos levemente cerrados, os lábios entre abertos e a face corada pela excitação. Parecia tão terno, tão entregue...

Concentrando-se num feitiço não-verbal, um pequeno frasco transparente aparece em sua mão enquanto sua roupa íntima desaparecia, deixando todo o seu desejo exposto aos olhos de um extasiado Gryffindor.

- Agora relaxe, ok? – diz suavemente. Introduzindo três dedos naquele gel transparente e logo após, lambuzando o próprio membro com ele.

Harry sente uma leve tensão percorrer seu corpo ao ver como seu professor era avantajado, o que significava que doeria ainda mais. Mas ao sentir Snape voltar a beijá-lo com ainda mais doçura e dedicação que antes, consegue relaxar um pouco.

Vendo que a tensão do adolescente diminuía, Snape pressiona o primeiro dedo na intocada entrada. Fazendo leves movimentos circulares em volta, provocando aquele delicioso corpo.

Em poucos segundos Harry mexia levemente o quadril querendo um contato mais profundo com aquele dedo que tanto o provocava. E com cuidado Snape introduz. Sentindo toda a resistência do anel dificultando...

- Ahh!... – Harry morde o lábio com força. Sentindo uma pontada de dor.

Mas com cuidado o professor voltava a fazer pequenos movimentos circulares conseguindo entrar completamente e após alguns segundos tocar nas estreitas paredes do Gryffindor que agora soltava suaves gemidos de prazer.

- Ahh... Severus... – murmura por entre um cálido beijo, com desejo.

Em pouco tempo Harry já estava preparado para um segundo dedo que entrava acompanhando os delicados movimentos do primeiro. Indo e voltando... Entrando e saindo suavemente...

- AH!... – agarra os lençóis com força. Atordoando com aquela sensação.

Os dedos tinham tocado na próstata de Harry. O que faz um malicioso sorriso aparecer nos lábios do mais velho que passava a concentrar os toques naquela região. Arrancando gemidos altos do Gryffindor.

- AH!... Sev!!

Vendo que o corpo oferecia ainda menos resistência Severus colocava o terceiro dedo para acompanhar os outros dois. E logo todos entravam e saiam sem problemas. E por sua expressão, Harry já estava mais do que preparado para algo maior.

Após alguns instantes Snape tira os dedos de dentro do Gryffindor, ganhando um gemido de protesto por parte deste.

- Tenha calma... – morde o lóbulo de sua orelha – agora virá a melhor parte.

Com um cuidado que ele mesmo não achava que tinha, posiciona seu membro na entrada de Harry, começando a preenchê-lo devagar.

A principio uma pontada de dor que nunca sentira antes consome o corpo do menor, que instantaneamente se tensa.

- Humm... Relaxa pequeno... Você vai ver como valerá a pena – sussurra com a voz rouca pela excitação, distribuindo beijos e pequenas mordidas pelo pescoço de Harry.

E as palavras e toques cálidos do mais velho parecem produzir o efeito desejado, pois em poucos segundo Harry relaxava seu corpo acomodando-o melhor dentro de si.

- Isso... Ah... – Snape solta um pequeno gemido, ao sentir as pernas torneadas de Harry envolverem sua cintura e aprofundar mais a penetração. Fazendo seu membro entrar de uma vez só.

- AH!!...

- Shii... Calma, pequeno... Calma... – murmurava, acariciando as costas de Harry.

Após alguns minutos, parado para o pequeno corpo se acostumar, Snape começa um lento movimento de vai e vem. Conseguindo pequenos suspiros de prazer por parte do menor.

Era um lugar tão estreito e delicioso que sentia o desejo de ficar ali para o resto da vida... Ficar com Harry para o resto da vida...

Um gemido alto o tira de seus devaneios.

Tocara novamente na próstata de Harry.

- Mais!... Ah... Aí! – o mais novo parecia em transe. Abraçando-o com firmeza para aumentar a penetração.

Sem que Harry precisasse pedir duas vezes, o adulto já aumentava a investidas concentrando-se naquele ponto que dava tanto prazer ao Gryffindor.

A dor foi totalmente substituída e a única coisa que inundava o corpo de Harry agora era uma desconhecida e magnífica sensação de prazer. Uma sensação que ele gostaria que não acabasse jamais.

- Ah!... Sev!!...

- Hum!... Harry, você é delicioso... – murmura, segurando a cintura do menor com mais força. Aumentando aquele vai e vem que à cada minuto se tornava frenético.

Os gemidos dos dois inundavam toda a habitação.

Seus corpos se moviam numa sincronia perfeita, que parecia uma belíssima dança sensual. Um vai e vem pecaminoso, onde um belo mortal tomava para si um anjo.

O barulho dos corpos se chocando, a textura de uma pele roçando na outra, aquele característico odor de uma relação sendo consumada e o brilho intenso em cada olhar fazia da cena por si só, um espetáculo.

Harry sentia seu corpo vibrar com os toques carinhosos e ao mesmo tempo intensos de seu professor, enquanto este se deleitava com a sensação de preencher aquele cálido corpo e fazê-lo seu.

Era o primeiro.

O primeiro a tocá-lo.

O primeiro a ouvir seus gemidos cheios de prazer.

O primeiro a ter aquele belo e suave corpo para si.

Puxando-o para um beijo intenso, Snape começa a estimular o membro de Harry ao mesmo tempo em que o penetrava. Fazendo o Gryffindor conhecer o paraíso. Literalmente.

Sem conseguir se controlar por mais tempo, devido à intensidade de tantas carícias novas sob seu corpo, Harry despeja seu sêmen na mão do professor. Soltando um gemido abafado pela boca do mesmo.

E após um par de estocadas naquele delicioso corpo que se contraía devido ao clímax, Snape alcança um arrebatador orgasmo. Como nenhum outro que jamais sentiu em sua vida. E derramá-se, por fim, dentro do Gryffindor.

- Como se sente? – pergunta suavemente. Após sair de dentro de Harry e conseguir normalizar sua respiração.

- Incrível – sorri docemente, virando-se de lado para ficar cara a cara com o professor que também sorri, tirando uma mecha de cabelos rebeldes do belo rosto de Harry.

- Sabe?... – começa com uma voz pensativa – Se alguém me falasse que isso aconteceria, essa pessoa provavelmente não estaria mais respirando.

A risada cristalina de Harry invade o ambiente. Encarando com carinho seu não mais odiado professor.

- Mas e agora?... – o mais jovem pergunta um pouco apreensivo.

- Agora eu vi que os meus piores pesadelos se concretizaram... – suspira falsamente.

- Como assim?

- Acabo de me envolver com um Potter! – sorri divertido trazendo-o para um demorado beijo -...E parece que não tem mais volta.

Os olhos verdes brilham intensamente. E num ato carinhoso Harry se encolhe nos braços do mais velho, acariciando com as pequenas mãos aquele tórax forte.

- Então... – começa, após alguns segundos de confortável silêncio -...Ainda vou ganhar detenções esse ano? – pergunta com um sorriso de criança travessa nos lábios.

- Senhor potter! Não é pelo fato de ser lindo, doce e completamente irresistível que se livrará dos castigos viu? – sorri com malícia – Pelo contraio, essa é uma ótima desculpa para tê-lo comigo...

- Hey! Isso é injusto!

- Oh, não se preocupe Potter! Faltam menos de um mês para o ano letivo acabar. Acredito que apenas umas quinze detenções serão suficientes...

Vendo a cara de incredulidade e indignação do menor, Snape começa a rir. Trazendo-o para um novo beijo.

Um beijo intenso e profundo, onde cada um colocava todo o seu ser. Como se aquela noite fosse única...

E de fato era.

Finalmente entre beijos, brincadeiras e carícias os dois se entregavam ao mundo dos sonhos. E Harry sentia aqueles braços o envolverem protetoramente assegurando um sono tranqüilo.

Mas o que Harry não sabia é que na noite seguinte teria aquele fatídico sonho com seu padrinho sendo torturado no Ministério da Magia e ao chegar lá ia descobrir a profecia que mudaria sua vida. Seu jeito de ser. Seu jeito de pensar. Seu jeito de agir...

E apenas Severo Snape poderia dizer que já tivera em seus braços o Harry Potter angelical e ingênuo que um dia o mundo conheceu, pois este daria lugar a um Harry Potter astuto e irreverente que vocês irão ver em _"Prazer Sem Limites"._

-x-

**-x- Fim –x-**

-x-

**N/A: **Como vocês perceberam esta fanfic é um pequeno prólogo de Prazer Sem Limites. Para mostrar como foi a primeira vez de Severus e Harry. Espero que tenham gostado! Fans de "Snarry" é para vocês! – sorri alegremente.

E é dedicada principalmente à **Rosana**! Que foi quem me deu a idéia de fazê-la! Espero que goste! Muito obrigada mesmo pela maravilhosa idéia de mostrar como teve inicio a relação desses dois!

**Tradução:  
**Slytherin: Sonserina.  
Gryffindor: Grifinória.  
Muggle: Trouxa.  
James: Thiago.

-x-

Bom, é isso! Conto a presença de vocês em "Prazer Sem Limites" e para quem já acompanha posso garantir que logo, logo Harry receberá novas detenções com Snape! – pisca com malicia – hehe...

**Qualquer comentário, críticas, elogios ou sugestões...  
São sempre bem vindos!**

Mandem Reviews, por favor!

**Beijos...  
Tassy-Riddle.**


End file.
